Responsibilities and Reasons
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: Sometimes to teach a loved one a lesson you just have to get hurt R & R


_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Xmen Evolution just the words below

**Responsibilities & Reasons**

The residents of the Xavier Institute were known widely for being freaks, people with powers they should not have, so those who reside there are used to _unnatural_ things happening. Like, for example, a red convertible sports car passing _through _the institutes main gate as if it was not there at all. The car shot up the driveway then performed a 180 degree spin skidding perfectly into its parking space in the garage next to a black SUV. The driver, a girl by the name Kitty, jumped out the car before heading inside. The passenger however, an older guy by the name Scott, was still in shock from what can only be described as the scariest ride of his life.

The teen did not move from his spot until Jean came up to the car and gently shook him. "Scott?"

"My life" he mumbled "It's flashing before me, at every turn of the wheel"

Opening the passenger door Jean helped Scott out of the car and into the institute. Upon reaching the kitchen she quickly whipped up a steaming mug of coffee before placing it in front of the former fearless leader. The aroma slowly brought Scott back to the realm of the living. Whilst he chugged down the hot liquid Rogue and Logan entered the kitchen.

"Still alahv in there suga?" Rogue asked as she sat at the table on Scott's right whilst Logan sat opposite them. Scott slowly shook his head as if trying to forget the past half hour.

"Her driving is _worse_ than her cooking if what Kurt said was true" he said shakily before finishing off his drink. He could still remember seeing Kurt actually beg for no more before 'porting away letting the muffin fall onto the floor making a small crater.

"If her drahvings that bad wha ain't anyone sayin so"

"Why aren't _you_ stripes?" Logan threw back. He had kept out of the conversation so far just listening in whilst reading the paper.

Rogue fell silent. She, as well as everyone else in the institute, knew that to say something to Kitty that she does not want to hear sends her into an angry temper tantrum that not even Logan or the Professor himself would want to face. Kurt was still thanking the lord above for surviving her wrath after telling her she could not cook to save her life, providing it was not a microwaveable meal.

"Let's look at this logically" Jean started before Scott cut her off.

"There's nothing logical about this Jean" he said finally feeling more himself "Someone has to tell her to be more responsible otherwise she'll be forbidden to drive ever"

"I'm with 'Shades' on this" Logan said as he put down his paper "But the question is _who _tells her?"

"What do you mean how did I pass my test!?" Came a loud voice that came from the rec. Room that was all too familiar to the group around the table.

"I meant vhat I said. In _understandable_ English too I believe"

The other voice with the accent had the group running to the entrance of the rec. Room. Cautiously peeking inside they saw Kurt Wagner, Kitty's best friend, standing in front of Kitty with his arms crossed apparently waiting for an answer.

"Does the Fuzzbahll know what he's doin?" Rogue asked the group.

"That or Elf's got a death wish" Logan muttered secretly admiring the fur ball for doing what the rest were unable to.

Unaware of the audience that was gathering Kitty glared at the blue furred teen that had the gall to ask how she had managed to pass her driving test. Seeing that the look was not working she decided to answer the question with one of her own. "Like what do you care anyway? You've already passed your test!"

"Ja. But I don't drive around like a reckless _dummkopf _who thinks of no one but themselves" Kurt countered. At this Kitty walked up to him so they were almost nose to nose.

"And just _what_ do you mean by that?" Kitty practically hissed out. The others around the doorway could tell she was going to blow soon and when she did, well it was nice knowing Kurt when he was alive. Kurt however just shook his head seemingly unfazed by the girl in front of him.

"Having a license is like a power that those without gifts like us can have" Kurt explained "And like our powers it has to be used responsibly othervise you are no better than the lot your boyfriend Lance hangs out vith"

SMACK!!

Everyone within hearing range winced as Kitty brought her hand to Kurt's face so hard the blue elf was sent sprawling to the floor.

"Don't you ever put me with that hood you, you demonic freak!" she yelled out before turning on her heel and running through the wall behind her. Rogue slowly walked up to where her younger brother was lying.

"You alraht there Fuzzbahll?" she softly asked though knowing what Kitty just called him she already knew the answer.

"Nein" he said whilst sitting up slowly as the others gathered round. "Both mentally and physically"

He tenderly touched his cheek where there was an impression of a hand embedded in his fur. He slowly stood up as he was still a little shaken from the force of the blow. Kitty had definitely proven to him that big things come in small packages with that blow.

"What made you do it?" Jean asked as she examined Kurt's cheek "She'll be ignoring you until doomsday after what you just said"

"And it will be vorth it if she see's sense because of it" he answered before 'porting to his room.

'_How could he?_' Kitty thought as she clutched Lockheed, her comforter, curling herself into a ball. '_I thought he cared about me'._

"He does care about you Kitty" said a voice from the door "That's why he confronted you about it, regardless of the outcome"

Turning towards the door Kitty saw the Professor in the doorway. How he managed to open the door without her knowing she just did not care as she listened to him.

"Kurt, although reckless and overly energetic, believes that we were given these powers by god himself for a reason only he knows" he put up his hand to stop Kitty from interrupting "I know that he dislikes his appearance, especially when he see's others together, but with his power of teleportation he uses it responsibly. Or at least tries to"

That last part got a giggle out of kitty. She had lost count of how many times that Fuzzy elf, as she called him, had popped into existence right in front of her when she least expected it. Most times it was annoying but sometimes, like when she paced her room endlessly thinking about when she will lose control of her powers, she appreciated it.

She was so lost in her thought that she did not realise the Professor had left the room. Deciding to get herself something to eat she phased herself through the floor and walked to the kitchen grabbing the milk from the fridge she unscrewed the top to take a gulp of the white substance when.

"Still don't know how to drink from a cup I see" Kitty dropped the milk in surprise as she whirled round to see a vague shape hanging from the lighting, the golden eyes and German accent a dead giveaway. "You valked right past me on the vay to the fridge"

He barely had enough time to land and straighten himself before Kitty wrapped her arms round him. He awkwardly patted her on the back until she let go of him and looked over the patch of darker blue fur where she struck him.

"Why?" she whispered knowing that he would here it clearly "Why did you risk getting hurt just to tell me to be more responsible?"

"As the saying goes" Kurt said as he looked her in the eyes "People do crazy things for the ones they love"

With that he kissed her quickly on the lips before 'porting to his room. Unfortunately Kitty, who had been around him long enough to know when he was going to make a quick exit, had quickly, grabbed hold of him before he 'ported so when he landed on his bed she landed on top of him.

"Another saying is 'Don't start what you can't finish'" with that she recaptured his lips clearly intending to finish what they started.


End file.
